


Stimulus

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Mal and Jayne in an alley.





	Stimulus

 

Stimulus

## Stimulus

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits being made from this work of fiction. Spoilers: a couple of vague ones for War Stories. 

Note: this is a companion piece to Winding Down -- neither a sequel nor a prequel. 

Warnings: well, it kind of romanticizes violence and gunplay. Just remember this is Mal and Jayne we're talking about here. <g>

Mal bit back a growl of frustration. The job was not going smoothly. It was a set-up right from the start. That meant that they were wasting time, using up resources in bullets and manpower, he was going to have to kill his double-crossing source and, worst of all, they would not get paid. Mal growled again, this time letting out the full force of his irritation. Jayne shot him a curious look. 

They crouched shoulder to shoulder behind a pile of putrefying, stinking garbage in a dead end alley that was lit only by a streetlight a good ten metres away, and a sputtering store sign indicating where they could buy spirits if the mood struck them. Mal's mood was not improving the longer they were pinned down. Popper and his gang had them trapped and Mal could not see a way out. There were too many bad guys to shoot their way to freedom, although they had tried but gave it up as useless. Better to save their ammo for when they had clear shots. For now they were able to keep the gang at bay and prevent them from rushing in and killing them. Not an acceptable situation in Mal's mind, but at least they were still alive. 

The merc shifted so that he could keep one eye on the enemy and still get a good look at Mal. There was a familiar expression in the grey eyes, one that Mal knew all too well. Jayne had a tendency to get fired up by an adrenaline rush. The big guy found all the shooting and fighting a turn on. Truth to tell -- so did Mal. He modified his stance, moving his weight from his right leg to his left. His pants were still too constricting around his groin. 

Jayne grinned knowingly. That was the trouble with taking up with the mercenary. Jayne thought he had Mal's number. Okay, so he did this time...and every other time they got caught in a firefight, which was often. Shooting and killing, and fighting for their lives, made them both horny. But they had a bit of a respite for now. Looking back into Jayne's eyes Mal saw that they were on the same wavelength. He dropped his left hand onto Jayne's muscular thigh, and slid it along until he found the bulge he knew would be there. He rubbed his hand over it and then squeezed gently, feeling it swell under his gloved fingers. Jayne groaned low in his throat. 

"Cut it out, Mal. You know we can't do anything now. Not until we wipe out Popper and his boys." 

Mal squeezed again, a bit harder this time. "Yeah, but it's fun thinking about it." 

Jayne shook his head once as if fighting with his conscience. Mal was fairly certain Jayne didn't have one. Then the big guy reached out to pull Mal closer and plant a wet kiss on his mouth. Releasing him, Jayne rocked back on his heels. 

"That's an IOU." 

Mal grinned. "I plan to collect." 

He returned his hand to his own knee and vowed to behave himself - for a little while, at least. Jayne sighted down the barrel of his gun again, narrowing his eyes as if to concentrate harder. Mal had no doubt that was exactly what he was doing. 

He decided to chance a look and find out if maybe Popper had given up and gone home, not that that was likely. The instant he stuck his head out someone at the mouth of the alley fired off a shot at him. He lurched backwards, losing his balance and tumbling against Jayne. Strong arms caught him and, for just an instant, held him against a broad chest before releasing him. 

He nodded his thanks at Jayne before sneaking another look and firing off a couple of shots down the alley. There was a satisfying yelp at the other end. 

"Got one." 

A competitive look appeared on Jayne's face. He stood up, fired and dropped back down. 

Silence. 

"Damn." 

Mal patted Jayne's muscular forearm in commiseration. "You'll get the next one." 

"Gorram right I will." 

They waited for another chance. Then one of Popper's men foolishly stepped out into plain view. Mal and Jayne rose gracefully from their crouches, aimed and fired simultaneously. Both bullets struck their target and the man was flung backwards to the ground. The men from Serenity dropped back out of sight. 

"Hee-yaw!" Jayne whooped, lifting a hand over his head. Mal slapped his palm into it. They grinned at each other. 

Mal was seized by a sudden, overpowering urge. Bracing himself with one hand on the ground, he leaned forward and kissed the stuffing out of Jayne. The hairs of Jayne's goatee tickled his chin and lips but he couldn't get enough. He thrust his tongue into Jayne's mouth and as deeply down his throat as he could reach. Jayne slapped one hand behind Mal's head and hung on, giving back as good as he got. Their lips mashed together, beyond hurting, beyond caring. 

Then Mal's survival instinct kicked in, setting off all kinds of alarms, and he pulled away. Panting hard, he sat there with his gun resting on Jayne's leg, barrel pointed at Jayne's stomach and his finger near the trigger. He carefully turned the gun so that it was aimed harmlessly to the side. He stared at it. One twitch... 

"Mal." 

He looked up. 

"You're too good. You wouldna shot me." 

Mal was fairly certain he was right. 

"Were you collectin' on the IOU kiss already?" 

Grateful for the change of subject, Mal smirked. "Just givin' you a taste of what's to come." 

"I hope I'll be comin'." Crude but to the point and Mal couldn't disagree. 

"Shootin' makes me hot," Jayne added in a confessional tone. 

"I noticed, and was more or less counting on it. The sooner we take care of Popper the sooner we can take care of...business." 

Just then there was a shout at the north end of the alley. Mal rose partway out of his crouch and peered over the garbage. The wind had changed direction bringing with it the stench of more refuse. He wrinkled his nose and tried hard not to breathe too deeply. It was all the more reason to get out of this alley and go someplace more comfortable. 

"See anythin'?" 

Zoe, Wash and Book stood backlit by the illumination from the street, guns levelled at Popper and two of his men who stepped out in front of them with their hands in the air. Zoe said something, gesturing with her rifle. Book walked closer holding his weapon on them steady as a rock, and relieved the three of their guns. A fourth figure stepped into the light and prompted the unarmed trio to walk ahead of him. 

"Mal?" Jayne prompted trying to see what Mal was looking at. 

"Yeah. I see our rescuers. Zoe and the others." 

That was met by silence, and then, "Hell. We coulda taken Popper without help." 

Mal squatted next to him again. "Yeah, we coulda but let's let our heroes think they did us a favour." 

Jayne grinned at him. 

"Sir?" a familiar voice called. 

"Here, Zoe." Mal stood up, Jayne rising beside him. 

Wash all but bounded up to them, a step ahead of Zoe and Book. "Hey, guys," he grinned. "Did you see? For once we got to rescue you. Well, technically it's the second time or is it the third? Hey, does this mean you owe me, I mean us, Mal?" 

"I believe," Book said slowly, "that it means we merely arrived before the Captain and Jayne could extricate themselves from this sticky situation." 

"Yeah," Jayne agreed. "We was all set to blast our way outta here when you guys showed up." 

Zoe's eyebrow spoke volumes in reaction to that statement. Wash was still bouncy and grinning all over the place. 

Mal cleared his throat. "Thanks anyway. We don't mind a bit of a helping hand now and then." 

Jayne whipped his head around. "Heh. Helping hand." He leered and Mal resisted the urge to teach his sometime partner a few manners. Sure, the crew knew about their relationship, but it didn't mean they had to have their noses rubbed in it. Then again, Jayne and subtlety were complete strangers and never likely to meet, not even in a dark alley. 

"Okay," Wash said, finally settling down with a disgusted look on his face. "Too much information." 

"So who was that who took Popper away?" Mal asked. 

"The town sheriff," Zoe informed them. "It's nice to have the law on our side for once." 

"Ain't it just?" Mal nodded, pleased that things had worked out in their favour even if they had taken the roundabout way to get there, as usual. 

Jayne threw an arm around Mal's shoulders but he did not keep it there. Before Mal could think about it Jayne's hand slipped down and grabbed Mal's ass. Then he sneaked it further down, under and up and, using one finger, stroked Mal's balls. He felt the jolt of surprise right to the tip of his cock and broke out in a sweat, rivulets of perspiration running down the back of his neck. His erection was all too obvious so he pulled the edges of his brown coat closed. 

His eyes met Zoe's. He kept his expression fiercely neutral, or so he hoped, and sent her a message that only she would understand. Go away. Go away now. 

Her gaze still locked with Mal's Zoe said, "Come along, Wash. Preacher. I think these men need some time to contemplate how they're going to deal with this blow to their manhood - us showing them up by rescuing them and all." 

"Oh?" Book said. And then he got a good look at the leer on Jayne's face; he probably also picked up on the blistering tension that was rapidly filling their little corner of the alley, and understanding dawned. "Oh. Yes. We'd better, um, leave them to that." He turned to go but pointedly looked back once, sending them a confounding glance that certainly wasn't approval but it wasn't clear if he disapproved, either. 

Zoe looked from Mal to Jayne and back again. She rolled her eyes and then walked away, putting her hand on Wash's arm. Book walked beside them. 

"Zo?" Wash asked his wife. "Are they going to - you know?" 

"I believe so, dear." 

"Yugh!" He shuddered and Zoe reached up to rub his back soothingly. 

Jayne snorted loudly. He stood beside Mal watching them go, his arm once again draped over Mal's shoulders. The Captain leaned into the body heat, soaking it up. Instead of the adrenaline wearing off it had risen. He was breathing fast and shallowly, and he was very aware of exactly where Jayne was, even if the merc had been two metres behind him instead of feeling him up again. He reached down and shoved Jayne's hand away from between his legs so that he could face him, holding him at arms' length. 

"Let's go back to the ship." 

"Nah. Right here is good." 

"It stinks here, Jayne." Mal's gaze dropped to the merc's lips and he licked his own. 

Jayne took one step closer. "Adds character, or are ya afraid it will ruin the mood?" 

"I generally don't care for romance, you know that." 

"As long as you ain't suddenly expectin' me ta wine and dine ya first I say we do it here. I sure as hell don't need romance either." 

"Good. Still stinks, though." Mal grabbed handfuls of Jayne's jacket and yanked him closer, clamping his mouth over the merc's. 

They remained locked in the kiss while Jayne wrapped his arms around Mal's waist under the coat, and walked him backwards until he hit a wall. A small groan floated up between them and it took Mal a moment before he realized he was the one who had uttered it. Jayne returned to his favourite form of torture - massaging Mal's erection through his pants. Mal lifted one leg and wound it around Jayne's calf, the better to rub shamelessly against the pressure in his groin. He had long ago given up pretending he didn't desire this walking hulk of a man, or trying to figure out why he did. True, the gunplay was like foreplay to them and he didn't even begin to dissect the reasons behind _that_. As Jayne said, shooting folks made him hot. Anything beyond that was liable to give him nightmares if he thought about it too hard. 

Then Jayne practically ripped Mal's pants open, deftly undoing the buttons until Mal was exposed to the cool air. Jayne reached in and brought out the burning cock, running his thumb over the head and then up the sensitive vein on the underside. Mal bit down on Jayne's bottom lip, drawing a few drops of blood. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry." Mal soothed the wound with his tongue and went back to kissing. 

Jayne dropped out of the kiss to run his hands up Mal's body underneath his shirt. 

"Hey, don't forget what you were doing a moment ago. Put your hand back down there where it belongs." 

"I can do better'n that." 

Getting down on his knees Jayne spread one hand on Mal's stomach, holding his shirt out of the way, and used the other to guide Mal's cock to his mouth. He inhaled and suddenly Mal was swallowed to the root. Lips sealed around his shaft and sucked. His head smacked against the wall. Even through the pain and the stars now circling around him he was aware of the incredible pleasure Jayne was giving him. 

"Ohmygod... That's good. So g-good!" 

He looked down at the top of Jayne's head. His hands lifted of their own accord and rested in the close-cropped brown hair, his fingers lightly digging into the merc's scalp. As the pressure on his cock increased and Jayne began using his tongue, the need to thrust became imperative. His pelvis pushed forward into the welcoming heat. Jayne didn't seem to mind so he did it again. And again, but this time his cock hit the back of Jayne's throat causing him to choke. Jayne held him still after that. It didn't matter because Jayne sucked harder and began kneading Mal's balls again, causing him to dwell on other sensations. He felt a scream forming in his gullet, and then Jayne pushed the flat of his tongue against the slit and Mal nearly came then. 

Cut off in mid-cry, Mal found he couldn't breathe normally and didn't know what to do with his hands. He settled for slapping the palms on the wall behind him, head braced as well, and let nature take its course. His orgasm was explosive, erupting down Jayne's throat. 

When he opened his eyes Jayne finished licking him clean and then stood up. He left Mal's spent cock hanging out of his pants while he eyeballed him. 

"Give...give me a sec and I'll take care of you," Mal told him feeling more than a little weak in the knees. That big mouth was good for more than making stupid remarks and spitting on knife blades. 

"Don't want a blow job." Jayne's hand rested on the front of his pants, thumb hooked in his belt loop. He stood with one hip cocked. "Turn around." 

Getting the idea, Mal let his gaze drop to the bulge Jayne was fingering. 

"Show me what you got first," he said playfully. 

"Ya seen it enough times," Jayne began. 

"Apparently not. Open up and show me." 

Heaving an exaggerated sigh Jayne made a big show out of exposing his impressive erection. Mal reached for it, running his fingers up the velvety shaft. Then he pulled Jayne's head down and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

"Fuck me," he said in his most commanding voice. "I'm collecting that IOU now." 

"Was supposed to be nuthin' more'n a kiss, and you know I don't go around kissin' just anybody." Despite Jayne's words his tone told Mal that he wasn't serious about the first part. Mal was fairly sure he meant what he said about not kissing just anyone. It wasn't like Mal felt privileged or anything, but he was touched that Jayne saved his kissing skills just for him. And he was skilled but not just in exchanging saliva. 

Mal grabbed the Jayne by the hips and dragged him closer. He thrust his re-awakening erection hard against the length of steel rising out of Jayne's pants. 

"It's not about kissing." And he growled for good measure. 

He suddenly found himself spun around and slammed up against the wall, narrowly avoiding smashing his nose against brick. His cheek scraped along a roughened area of mortar and the unexpected abrasions on his palms stung momentarily. He forgot to be upset at the rough treatment when Jayne pushed his pants down past his knees and lifted the tails of his coat, shuffling forward to line himself up under the leather. He heard the merc spit and then he was penetrated in one slow and careful thrust. Despite being tossed around at first, Mal knew Jayne would never really hurt him. A few minor scrapes and bruises were sometimes the result when their passion got out of hand, but Jayne always controlled himself when it counted. He didn't want to tear Mal up any more than Mal wanted it. 

When Jayne was fully sheathed inside Mal's body he began to draw back and then drove forward again. He altered his rhythm by occasionally pulling out nearly all the way out so that only his tip remained inside Mal, or by sliding in deep and making short thrusts across his prostate that drove Mal wild. Fingers splayed against the wall and head down, Mal pushed back into the torment. His insides were on fire and he was sweating heavily under the heavy coat, but at that moment there was nothing he would rather be doing. 

Then Jayne reached around and clamped a hand on Mal's semi-erect cock and started to pump it in tandem with his lunges. His organ quickly filled and swelled in Jayne's hand and then he was coming for a second time, spurting all over the wall. Mal bore down and Jayne followed him over the brink, catching him around the waist when Mal's legs gave out. The leather coat fell to partially cover them. Mal was slowly pushed into the brick as Jayne did a gradual collapse on top of him. At the last second the merc's hand went out to brace them both on the wall. Jayne's hot breath ruffled the hair near Mal's ear but he was too tired to protest. Then he decided he liked it and turned his head slightly so that it fell on his cheek. 

Finally he grew tired of bearing the weight of the bigger man and wriggled impatiently. 

"Jayne, my butt is getting cold." 

"Heh, mine too." 

"So move already." 

In no particular hurry, Jayne separated from Mal and pulled his pants up. As he fastened them Mal put his own clothing to rights. 

They stood there looking at each other. Jayne wasn't nearly as rumpled as Mal felt. 

"Guess it's back to the ship?" Jayne asked dropping his gaze. 

He almost pulled off appearing to be shy and Mal deliberately fell for it. Moving closer he rose up on the balls of his feet and gently brushed his lips across Jayne's mouth. The merc ran his hand over Mal's face, reacting in surprise when his fingers encountered the broken skin of Mal's cheek. 

"Did I do that?" 

"S'okay." 

"I swear, Mal. I didn't mean to get so rough." 

"Buy me a beer and maybe I'll forgive you." 

"Ya sure?" 

"Might have to make it two. C'mon." He nodded in the direction of the alley opening. He just wanted to get some fresher air. The putrid smell of garbage had not improved. 

They started walking. 

"If I get ya drunk can I have my way with ya again?" Jayne asked hopefully. 

"Starting another gunfight might work faster but you never know." Mal winked at him. Then, on second thought, "Don't go shooting people just for that purpose." 

"But, Mal..." 

"No, Jayne. We shoot people for the regular reasons - when they double deal us or when they shoot first." 

"That ain't no fun." 

"Don't pout. It's not pretty." 

# end


End file.
